Saw VIII
by vully5789
Summary: Hoffman has been found and captured by the FBI. Jill Tuck is prononuced dead, and the invesitagor for Gideon is on the case. Meanwhile, a manhunt for Lawrence Gordon has commenced by the FBI, while a new game is starting, with a criminal as the subject.
1. Hoffman in the Bathroom

"Game Over"

Lawrence shut the door on Hoffman. Hoffman lay there, screaming. Lawrence afterward, limped away from the room. It was over. Hoffman was screaming to himself, trying to get out of the shackle that was attached to him. He struggled, but it was no use. He was going to die there. For a few seconds, he felt bad for Lawrence and Adam, for what he had helped do to them.

Hoffman- "No!"

He let out another scream and cursed to himself.

Hoffman- "I'm going to get you for this Lawrence! You hear me!"

Hoffman felt around for the hacksaw. Maybe he could reach it. He didn't feel anything. He cursed himself out again. Then he remembered. The toilet lid! He grabbed for the toilet lid, then realized that wasn't there either.

Hoffman- "SHIT!"

Meanwhile, upstairs Lawrence closed and locked the door to the Nerve Gas House upstairs. It was over for him, at least in another 5 hours or so.

Hoffman was lying down. 2 hours had passed since the doctor locked him in. He thought about this sister. He wondered if it was all worth it…for her…for Seth. It was. He kept telling himself that, but he didn't know if he believed it. He killed Jill, and exposed himself, but for what? For revenge? Hoffman viewed revenge as an interior motive, something we all wanted, but never expressed. He expressed it, and look where it got him.

In the corner, Hoffman heard a noise. He alertly turned over.

Hoffman- "Hello?"

He then heard voices. They were from outside the Bathroom. Was it Lawrence? Was it someone else? He had to find out.

Hoffman- "Hey, I'm in here!"

He yelled, and started to throw stones at the door.

Hoffman- "Help me, help!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and light shined in everywhere. Hoffman covered his eyes. A man stood there with a suit on. Was it an FBI agent? A cop? He was going to prison if that was the case.

Man's Voice- "My god, he's here!"

Hoffman saw more people go into the bathroom. He closed his eyes, exhausted from screaming. He closed his eyes, and passed out.


	2. Lawrence visits old memories

Lawrence approached the door to his house. Well not his, anymore, his wife's. He didn't know what to say to her. It had been 3 years, and he didn't know what he felt. He hit the doorbell.

Allison- "Coming!"

He cringed at that voice. The voice he had left, and chosen to leave behind.

**Que flashback**

Lawrence woke up inside of a dark room. He started to breathe heavily, and he looked around. He examined his foot. There were bandages on it. He struggled to get out, and then realized that his arms were shackled to the bed.

Lawrence- "Help me, someone help!"

Footsteps sounded in the corridor. Lawrence turned, and saw him there. He was the man in the floor. But he was alive. How?

John- "You lost your game, yet you still want to live. Why?"

Lawrence was silent.

John- "I was watching you both, the entire time. You have learned, but not in the formula I intended you to learn."

Lawrence- "Fuck you!"

John was silent. Then he turned to the side. A chuckle came out from his mouth.

John- "I'm your cancer patient Lawrence. The one who you always rush the appointments with, the one who you constantly ignore to spend quality time with your assistants, per say the ones that you were sleeping with."

Lawrence struggled to get out. More then ever, he wanted to destroy the man named John Kramer. He gritted his teeth. He then started to feel very weak, and he relaxed his muscles.

Lawrence- "What do you want from me."

John- "Nothing, I just wanted to see your perspective on this all. You're free to go."

John cut the shackles off. Lawrence started to get up slowly. Then he remembered, his foot. Before he got up, he thought to himself. Had he learned? He had…but was it worth it for all that? Maybe it was. Listen to yourself, Lawrence, your going crazy here.

Lawrence- "That's a lie. You're watching me for something."

John grinned.

John- "You're exactly right, Dr Gordon. I want you to help me."

John leaned in and faced Lawrence. He twisted his head back, and both of there eyes met.

Lawrence- "No, I'm not, get me out of here!"

John- "For what? To go back to your wife, your child? The ones you neglected, and have been a shadow in your memory for so long?"

Rage filled through him. He punched John in the face right there. John fell on the ground. He spit out blood. Accidently, Lawrence stepped on his stump. He fell on the ground, and let out a big scream. John got up slowly, and wiped the blood from his face.

John- "Think about it."

Lawrence limped out of the room. He was going to find a way out of there, and was never going to see John Kramer again.

**End flashback**

The door opened. Allison was there. She met into Lawrence's eyes, and he felt as if now it was a bad idea to ever come here.

Allison- "Larry…how…how did you…"

Lawrence- "Allison, listen to me."

Allison turned away, not being able to look him in the eye.

Allison- "No, no. You're supposed to be dead."

Lawrence- "Dead?"

Allison- "The police…they never found you…what's going on."

She passed out. Lawrence caught her before she hit the ground. In reality, he knew why she thought he was dead. When Lawrence came to the police 3 weeks later, Allison and Diana had moved down into a different city. Allison and Diana had changed their names when they came, so the police couldn't locate them to tell them he was alive. He liked it that way, it made the pain of knowing he left them worse.

(Writers note- Glad you all are enjoying it, but I wanted to say that the story I planned out is really long, and it will take over the normal time for a fan fiction to finish. It's going to be a long one, and I hope you all stick with it, because it's a great story in the end. Think of it as a 'TV' show. And I will have a writers note at the end of every one)


	3. Agent Rigg grieves about his late son

Jason Rigg sat at home on that day. His wife was in the next room, her name was Angela. She was making lunch for both of them. Jason sat at the dining room table, quietly. Him and Angela had a good relationship together, they had been married for 10 years. Jason was 42, and Angela was 45. They had their son when both of them were just out of high school, but Angela had never wanted to get married until she was 35 and he was 32. Even at 45, he could notice she was getting older. Small dimples appeared on her face, and her skin was frailer. He didn't care though, because she was the love of his life, and the only one.

Angela- "You ready?"

Jason- "Yeah, I'm ready."

She came in with two plates, full of spaghetti and meatballs. Jason hated both of those, secretly, but he didn't want to tell Angela. Angela was a great cooker, and it was something she was proud of. She sat down across from him, and they started to eat. The dining room was very fancy, and had cost a fortune. Jason got it while he worked jobs for the FBI by making big busts. Jason bit down into the food.

Jason- "Great, like always Angie."

Angela- "No need to thank me Jason, thank the food counter at stop and shop and all there terrible foods."

She laughed. Jason giggled. The joke was awful, but it was that sweetness about her that he appreciated.

Jason- "Remember that time, that you me and Daniel were on my fishing boat?"

Angela- "Which? You dragged us out on that bloody thing every weekend."

Jason laughed like a little girl.

Jason- "No, the time where we thought the boat was going to explode because we found an oil leak in it, back when you were just finished getting your degree in collage."

She smiled, and then turned away, not saying a word.

Angela- "I'll be right back."

She walked away from the table with her hands on her eyes. Jason sighed.

Jason- "Ah shit."

He got up from the table, not bothering to push his chair in.

Jason- "Angela, wait."

He found her lying on the floor in the bathroom, tears sobbing down her eyes. Jason had learned to deal with the pain of losing there only son easily, he was an FBI agent so he had seen many people go right in front of his eyes, but Angela hadn't. At least once a month he would find her crying hysterically somewhere, even in public sometimes. He wondered if he was doing a bad job Jason grabbed her, and held her tight.

Jason- "Come here, come here."

Angela- "I miss him so much Jason.

She was choking on her own words as she grabbed Jason's shirt. He let a tear drop down from his eye also, to his surprise. Angela was making him remember all the pain and suffering his son must have went through, and how he had told Daniel to join the police force. Jason felt his phone vibrating, but ignored it for the moment. He just wanted to lie there with her, the only thing that mattered to him in the world he knew.

He didn't know the phone call he didn't pick up would be the one to change his life.

(Writers note: These first four chapters are just to introduce our few characters, Hoffman will be in the next chapter. And this is a pretty long term fanfiction, I mapped it out so that a 25-30 chapter fanfiction may be possible. Oh, and you haven't seen the last of Bobby Dagen or the survivor group...)


	4. Fisk and Hoffman talk buisness

Hoffman lay inside of the police interrogation room, his hands bound with handcuffs. He wasn't thinking or saying anything. His wrists had blood marks on them from when the handcuffs were placed on him. Detective Fisk was watching from behind the glass. He was with S.W.A.T member Lamana.

Fisk- "He hasn't said anything since one of the cops who was tailing him picked him up?"

Lamina- "Not a word. Can't believe it was Hoffman, he always seemed like a generally nice guy. Until everything with his sister, and his mother and father dying a few years ago."

Fisk- "His mom and dad died?"

Lamina- "Yeah, a crazy bastard called 'The Pendulum Killer' killed them both. He did inside jobs for the mob, things like that. Funny thing is that they never caught him. Marks the last one in the Hoffman family."

Fisk looked at Hoffman again. He twisted his neck, and then spit on the floor. His eyes were emotionless. He then turned up to the mirror, and looked directly in it at Lamina.

Lamina- "He can't see us?"

Fisk- "Nope. Let me talk to him and get this over with."

Fisk entered inside the interrogation room, and Hoffman turned to face him. He grinned.

Hoffman- "Fisk."

Fisk sat down on the chair across from him. He put his coffee on the table. Fisk had never seen a man who looked more evil than Hoffman at that moment. He was somewhat fascinated to be truly looking into the eyes of a serial killer, or the devil.

Fisk- "We found the bodies of Gibson, and Rogers. You took out over half of our police station, good cops."

Hoffman- "That's what you think."

Fisk wanted to punch him right there. He didn't though, and he lay completely still. Fisk then shook his head, and took out a picture of a man, and he laid it out in front of Hoffman.

Fisk- "You know this man?"

Hoffman- "No."

Fisk grinned.

Fisk- "That's a lie. The mans name is Gibson, the one you killed. Because of that, I'm solely responsible for calling this man's brother to tell him that he's dead."

Hoffman- "Oh Gibson, don't even get me started."

Fisk- "You piece of shit. You killed 6 cops, took the life of an innocent woman, and almost got away with it."

Hoffman- "Innocent woman? That's a laugh, she was just as in on the murders as I was."

Fisk pulled out his chair and stood up, not taking his eyes once off Hoffman.

Fisk- "But the difference between you and Jill, is that she knew what was right for everyone. She didn't kill innocent people."

Hoffman- "Whatever. I'm caught, when am I transferring to county?"

He said this for no problem, as if it didn't matter that he was going to county Jail.

Fisk- "That's not what I came here for. I want to know something."

He leaned in close to Hoffman, so close Hoffman could feel the breath of Fisk on him.

Fisk- "How did it feel when you found out your sister had a knife through her, and she was brutally slaughtered on the floor?"

Hoffman brutally lurched forward at Fisk, and would have gone farther, if it weren't for the handcuffs. Truth is, Fisk felt bad saying that to Hoffman, because he was sure that she was a great person. He just had grown a tendency to having personal vengeances against certain serial killers over the years, and now he had his chance to piss one off.

Hoffman- "You piece of shit! I'm going to fucking slaughter you, and everyone else here."

Fisk got up, and took his files and papers with him. He had enough.

Fisk- "Just get through those handcuffs and we'll talk."

He was about to close the door, when Hoffman muttered one last thing.

Hoffman- "There's a new game going on."

Fisk paused, and turned around to Hoffman.

Fisk- "What?"

Hoffman- "I'm an apprentice of Johns, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have my own helper, without the old man smiling."

Suddenly, a devil grin emerged on Hoffman's face. He faced Fisk.

Hoffman- "Time is running out Fisk."

Fisk slammed the door to the interrogation room. He pulled out his cell phone. Lamina saw him.

Lamina- "What happened?"

Fisk headed down the hallway of the station with haste.

Fisk- "Hoffman's set a new series of traps up, more people are going to die. I need to find out where they are."

Lamina- "Fisk, it's going to be impossible with just this department. Let's contact the FBI…"

Fisk- "No, there's no one. Except…"

He slurred those last words, and faced away.

Lamina- "Who?"

Fisk- "An old Agent I knew. He and I have an old grudge, something I'll explain later. He's the last person I would ever call, but I'll have to."

Lamina- "You go do that, and I'll warn everyone else in the station."

Fisk- "No, you're S.W.A.T., just wait until I need you. We need the only force we have to stay alive, now that you're S.W.A.T commander. Just watch out, because I'm going to find this out."

Lamina sighed. He wanted to be in on the case, but understood as S.W.A.T. commander it wasn't his place. He was used to it. When he applied for the police force, he hoped for a detectvie, but the commisioner said he would be better on the SWAT team. He took it because it had a higher pay, compared to a detective, even though a detective was the real reason why he wanted to join the force.

Lamina- "Alright."

Suddenly, a person emerged from the doors of the police station. A man was on the ground.

Fisk- "What the fuck?"

The person screamed, and cops rushed to the man on the ground.

Fisk- "That's Bobby Dagen."

Bobby- "Help me, please...he's behind me, help..."

Bobby passed out. Fisk looked outside of the police station. A car, with a dark figure in it, drove off into the distance.

(Writers note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter includes our new subject of the game, and the survivor group. Tell me your thoughts on the characters, plot, ect, so far, feedback is always nice!)


	5. Two cats chase a mouse

The sun shined in bright on Matthew Sampson's apartment. He lay there with a depressed look on his face, and he looked out the window as he sat on the couch. The sun was rising up. He had to make the most important choice of his life. *SLAM* the door busted open. Two men carried another one, whose name was Damien Chavez. The men threw Damien on the ground.

Damien- "Please, Matt…"

Matt stood up and walked toward Damien. He moved his Jacket to the side, so Damien could see that he had a handgun.

Matt- "I've had enough of your apologies Damien! I hire you for the job on blind faith, as my best friend, and then you try and report us to the feds?"

He kicked Damien in the stomach. Matt was a pretty nice guy, but he was pissed the hell off right now. Or at least that was what he was telling himself.

Damien- "They pulled me in, said if I didn't tell them something they would come after me for my hospital bills…"

Matt- "You stupid idiot!"

Matt kicked him again. Damien spit out blood. Matt

Damien- "Fire me, do whatever you want, I won't tell them anything else…"

Matt- "It's too late, the cops are already going to be on their way sometime today."

He looked at the two men who dragged Damien in. Matt had a high position in the mob, and he helped out with all cocaine deals. He brought his friend Damien on to supervise all the deals, but Damien had reported them to the feds. Matt couldn't tolerate that, or the even higher ups then him would

Matt- "Burn this place to the ground, and…"

He looked at Damien, and then to the guards. He paused for a second.

Guard #1- "What?"

Matt- "Let me think, just let me think for a second you idiot!"

He went into his room, and grabbed a suitcase he had lying on the bed.

Damien- "After your father gave you this apartment, you're going to burn it to the ground?"

Matt- "Shut the fuck up Damien. Burn the place down, and teach my friend here whatever he needs to know about a good lesson. Got that? Gotta run, catching a plane to paris."

One of the men, Frank, turned to Matt before he left.

Frank- "See you on the other side Matt!"

Matt- "You too Frank."

He closed the door, and shut it tight. Suddenly outside, Matt heard the sounds of police sirens.

Matt- "Shit."

Jason Rigg came out of his FBI car. He motioned for Lamina and the SWAT team to go around the back. Jason had been called here to this case which by blind luck, just happened to be the place Fisk would soon call him to. Jason grabbed the megaphone from one of the policeman.

Jason- "Come out of the building Matthew, we have the place surrounded."

Lamina went around the side of the building, and they entered from the back. A woman screamed as Lamina held his MP5 up to her.

Lamina- "Move!"

Jason entered inside of the front of the apartment, keeping his gun aimed up. He ran up the stairs of the apartment.

Matt was heading for the fire escape in a separate apartment. He may be able to avoid them from the right side of the building. Matt kicked open the door to one of the apartments. Luckily, no one was inside.

Jason saw Matt enter inside the room. He ran inside the room Matt was in, and aimed his gun at Matt.

Jason- "DROP THE FUCKING GUN!"

Matt grinned, and dropped the gun on the table.

Matt- "Damien rat me out?"

Jason- "Don't say a word, and put your hands behind your back."

Matt- "I'm not going to prison Jason."

Jason paused.

Jason- "How do you know my name?"

Matt- "You've been the FBI agent trying to nail me for the past 2 years. Only you couldn't, until…"

He didn't finish his sentence, and jumped out the window, to the fire escape. Jason fired off two rounds in his chamber.

Jason- "SHIT!"

Matt, in a stupid decision, climbed up the fire escape, instead of downward. He reached the top of the roof. Jason followed close behind.

Jason- "Don't do this Matt! Just turn yourself in!"

Matt ran around the roof, and realized he was at a dead end. Jason climbed up on to the roof, and reached for his gun. Before he could, Matt shot Jason twice in the chest.

Matt- "I'm sorry."

Jason fell on the ground, feeling the pressure of the bullets hitting his vest. Matt jumped onto the next building, landing with a THUD. Jason's hearing went to shit then. He felt dizzy, and couldn't hear anything, only a loud ringing.

Jason- "Sampson…he's going to get away…"

Matt grinned, as he was on the ground floor. He lost his suitcase, but he made it out ok. Matt stayed in the alleyway to rest. He felt beyond relief, and he now knew he could continue with his life. Maybe see his wife, Trisha, again. Or get a new job, maybe in real estate. Maybe meet some new faces. Matt got up and called up a taxi to head to the airport.

Jason sat on the roof, as the S.W.A.T team approached him.

Lamina- "Agent, you ok?"

Jason- "Got me in the vest. He got away though."

Lamina- "God damn it. Search everywhere for him!"

Jason looked down at the city street, while he rubbed his back. Suddenly his phone rang. He saw the caller ID.

Jason- "Fisk?"

Fisk- "Yeah, I know this isn't the best time, but you just happened to be in town, and we need your help."

Jason- "What makes you think I want to help you Fisk? No apologies, no nothing, and you ask me for my help."

Fisk- "It's because the person we're trying to get is the Jigsaw killer, the man who killed your son."

Meanwhile, Matthew was on an airplane. He sat down in first class. While he closed his eyes, a stewardess bumped into him.

Stewardess- "Oh sorry."

Matt- "It's alright."

He turned to the man next to him on the plane. He was sleeping peacefully. Across from him, a strange old man was staring at Matt. He turned to the side, uneasy. His name was bound to be everywhere by now, and if a cop was on board the plane he didn't know what he would do. Matt got up, to go to the bathroom. Beside him, a man dropped his drink. The stewardess rushed to pick it up. Why did Matt have the feeling someone on this plane was watching him?

He entered the restroom, and shook off all his feelings. He poured water into his face, and looked at the mirror.

Matt- "Pull yourself together Matt."

He then opened the door to the rest of the plane. Before he could, a figure with a hoodie entered the bathroom, and the figure slammed Matt up against the wall.

Matt- "What the fuck?"

The figure then put on a pig mask, and Matt realized what was going on. The figure then stuck two tranquilizers into Matt's shoulders. Matt drowsily looked up to try and see the figure, all he could see was the pig mask looking back at him. Two eyes underneath it, cold eyes.

(Authours note: Hope you guys like this chapter, made it very intense imo! Yeah it was a little non Saw related, but it was just to give our characters new depth and to introduce our main game subject. And I tried to change it up a bit by having an airplane kiddnapping, tell me what you think of that. I couldn't fit in the survivor group because I wanted the build up to the kidnapping intense, next chapter will have Gordon in it)


	6. Lawrence talks to Carla and an old enemy

Lawrence Gordon was sitting inside of his office. Bad memories flashed through his head, through the past. All the mistakes he made. Behind Lawrence, Carla entered inside.

Carla- "Lawrence, can I talk to you?"

Surprised, Larry turned around to her.

Lawrence- "Yes, yes sit down."

Carla, embarrassed, sat down. Lawrence hadn't talked to Carla much since after his incident in the bathroom where that madman had put him. He regretted sleeping with Carla, and he found out weeks before today that she was going to get engaged. He couldn't be more happy for her, and himself.

Carla- "Well…I just wanted to talk to you on what happened three years ago. I was young, and foolish back then. I'm getting married now, and I just want to tell you this so we have a understanding on what happened. And I would want no one else most of all but you to come to my wedding."

She handed him an invitation in an envelope. Lawrence smiled. He was happy she came to him with this, because he truly missed talking to her. Relationship or not, she was a very nice girl, and very smart.

Lawrence- "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

*Que flashback*

Lawrence had climbed out of Jigsaws lair, and he was limping to the police station. It was raining very hard. He was weak, and he needed to get help. Cars passed by him on the street.

Lawrence- "Someone, help!"

His voice was hoarse. He tripped on a rock and staggered forward. He stood to the side of the road, and tried to wave down a car. Suddenly, in front of him, a car stopped. The car motioned for him to get in.

Lawrence- "Thank god."

He was about to go for the door of the car, when the car sped up, and knocked Lawrence over the windshield. He landed on the ground with a *THUD*. 2 of his teeth fell out, and he started to hyperventilate as the rain poured in on him. His wanted to see Allison and Diana again, not be here. He wanted to apologize for everything, Carla, the job. The car door opened up and none other than Detective Hoffman got out.

Hoffman- "Oh no you don't."

He grabbed Lawrence and shoved him into the backseat of the car, Lawrence was passed out. Hoffman got into the car, and drove off.

An hour later, Lawrence woke up. He was shackled down, and his mouth was being held open by two metal hooks.

Lawrence- "AAAHH!"

He struggled to get out of the metal shackles that were on him. He was in a chair, and around him, it was a normal apartment. Lawrence was confused, very confused. A door opened next to him, and Hoffman came out.

Lawrence- "Who the hell are you, who the hell are you!"

Hoffman- "Shut the fuck up."

He punched Lawrence in the stomach. Lawrence flinched. Hoffman circled around Lawrence.

Hoffman- "You fight, when you know what it is you have done."

Lawrence- "What do you want from me…"

A tear slipped down Lawrence's face. Hoffman continued to circle Lawrence.

Hoffman- "What do I want? Vengeance for my parents. They both got shot, 10 years ago. You were their doctor, and you were supposed to help them. Who did you take first? A famous movie star that happened to be in town at the same time."

Lawrence- "Wha…"

He suddenly remembered. Two people had been rushed to the emergency room, gun shots in both of them. A movie star that was in the city had also been injured on the set of a movie, so Lawrence had to take the movie star first. He saved their life, but when he came to help the two people who had been shot it was too late.

Lawrence- "I'm sorry, I tried all I can…"

Hoffman- "It was your choice! YOU'RE CHOICE!"

Lawrence- "I'm so sorry…please don't kill me."

Hoffman laughed, and then turned to Lawrence. He stopped circling Lawrence and looked him in the eyes. All Lawrence saw in his eyes was the eyes of the devil, of a monster.

Hoffman- "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you the same choice you gave my parents, none. Help John with his work, or I kill your family. I know where they live, and I'll slaughter them to pieces. If you refuse, I press this button below my foot, and your mouth will be ripped open from both sides."

Lawrence had to think of a way out. He couldn't help John.

Lawrence- "Why do you want me to help John…"

Hoffman- "Because, the old man has an old saying that is 'Good doesn't lead to bad nor bad to good' but I disagree. If I have to help out John by some blackmail scam, and the opportunity comes along for the man who killed my parents to help, then he's going to fucking suffer too."

Lawrence paused. Hoffman's parents were the last thing on his mind, he was thinking about what to say. If he said yes, his life would change. He would be a murderer. Or wasn't he a murderer already? He left Adam in that bathroom.

Lawrence- "I need something first…"

Hoffman- "I'm listening."

Lawrence- "Let Adam out of that bathroom. Let him live, and I won't go to the police about this once I get out. You have my word."

Hoffman- "Fine."

He hit a red button. The metal straps on the trap unstrapped, and Lawrence was let free.

Hoffman- "From now on, you work for me. You will obey to John too, but if I have anything I need, you help me. You never leave my sight."

He opened the door to his apartment, and motioned for Lawrence to leave.

Hoffman- "You first."

*End flashback*

Carla got up, and so did Lawrence. There was an awkward pause between them, where no words were spoken. She hugged him, and they embraced each other for those few seconds. Carla started to cry.

Carla- "I missed you so much."

Lawrence- "I missed you too."

She smiled at his words. Suddenly outside, Lawrence heard a police siren, and the sound of cars.

Lawrence- "The hell is that."

Outside, Jason and Fisk got out of their car and went behind the line of police cars.

Jason- "Fisk, if we catch this man, then I'll let everything between us go."

Fisk- "That would be great Jason."

Jason took a megaphone from his car, and put it to his lips.

Jason- "Dr Gordon, come out of the building, we have the place surrounded. You're under arrest for aiding in the murders of the Jigsaw killer. Come out with your hands up, if you do not, we will shoot you on sight."

Lawrence heard these words, and so did Carla.

Carla- "What the…"

Lawrence- "Shit…"

Lawrence grabbed his brown leather jacket off the counter, and took out a magnum from it. He checked inside, and made sure there was six bullets.

Carla- "Dr Gordon, what's going on."

Lawrence- "Carla you need to listen to me, I had nothing to do with this. This is all a big mix up, you have my word. But I need you to distract them for me, or I will go to prison for life for something I never did. Can you do that Carla?"

Carla- "No, get the hell off of me!"

Lawrence- "Carla wait…I didn't do any of this!"

Carla ran out of his room, and slammed the door. Outside, Jason took out his M9. He climbed on top of a police car, and turned to the rest of the police officers and detectives.

Jason- "Everyone listen up! What we're dealing with in there is a deadly individual, the one who has helped to kill over 50 civilians and cops. If you see him, shoot on sight, or he will kill you. His name is Lawrence Gordon. I want SWAT covering every exit of this building, no one gets out or enters in."

(Writers note: Tell me what you think of this chapter! So yes, Lawrence is on the run, and there will be flashbacks with him and John to explain more things. Next chapter will be a flashback with Jason, Fisk, and Hoffman, to tell how they know Lawrence was helping Jigsaw. After that, the first trap will begin with Matt...)


	7. Hoffman meets Jason

Lawrence Gordon was caught.

*2 hours earlier*

Jason walked into the police room with Fisk.

Jason- "How long have you had him here for?"

Fisk- "Since 3 days ago. When you were in town, I decided to call you."

Jason- "If he's in here what do you need me for."

Fisk- "He's making a claim that he's kidnapped new people and put them into those death machines again."

Jason- "Alright, let me talk to him."

The doors opened, and Jason stepped inside. He finally got a look at the man who killed his son. Part of him wanted to beat the shit out of him right there on the ground for ruining his life.

Jason- "Hello, Hoffman."

Hoffman- "Riggs father, what a pleasant surprise!"

He giggled with glee. This man was really bat shit crazy.

Jason- "So Fisk tells me that you kidnapped new people."

Hoffman- "Not me."

Jason- "Then who?"

He twisted his head, and looked at Hoffman.

Hoffman- "Before I tell you…what did you feel when I killed your son?"

Jason- "You didn't kill him. He had to learn his lesson I thought? Or if you did kill him, that means you enjoy his suffering."

Hoffman- "That is correct."

Jason started to laugh, and then he put his head back on the chair. He relaxed his feet on the table, and stared at Hoffman.

Jason- "You want to get to me, but you can't."

Hoffman- "Different tactics, different pasts."

Jason- "Smart man."

Hoffman- "Like your past with Fisk. When you guys were tracking the killer who killed my parents, the pendulum killer, and then when you finally found him, you took all the credit. Fisk meanwhile, was put on probation for going in without a search warrant."

Jason paused. He didn't say anything. What happened with Fisk that night was only one of the many downfalls of his life. He was called a hero in every newspaper, and Fisk was a forgotten name.

Hoffman- "But you never really caught the man who killed my parents, causing me to not have closure, and all this."

Jason- "That had nothing to do with what's going on now."

Hoffman- "That's what you think."

Jason was scrunching his palms below the table. Remain calm Jason, remain calm.

Jason- "Where's the new game being played?"

Hoffman- "Ask Dr Lawrence Gordon. He's been helping to set up the games since he was in one himself."

Jason's eyes widened. He had heard about Lawrence Gordon. Jason got up and left the interrogation room. Fisk eyed him.

Fisk- "Yeah?"

Jason- "He says Lawrence Gordon is the accomplice. Get your SWAT team, we're going to pick him up at the hospital."

Fisk- "Got it, got it!"

Jason was excited. He hadn't solved many cases in the past years, it was mostly his colleagues. He thought of himself as a low life, because of this, and all the bad things that had happened to him. Why did it all happen to him? He didn't know, but this whole case may turn things around, and bring him closure with his son Daniel.

*Cut to present*

Jason and the cops ran up the stairs of Mercy hospital.

Jason- "Lawrence Gordon, where is he?"

He turned to random people for help. Fisk was behind Jason.

Fisk- "Maybe we should ask individuals…"

Jason- "Don't tell me how to do my job Fisk!"

Lawrence climbed to the steps. He ran down them, and was now on the bottom floor. He looked outside, and saw Jason and Fisk. He stepped back inside, and took out the magnum.

Lawrence- "Don't make me use this."

He stepped out of the door, and aimed the gun at Jason and Fisk.

Lawrence- "Don't fucking move!"

Jason turned to Lawrence with shock, not expecting it.

Lawrence- "Don't reach for that fucking gun!"

Jason and Fisk turned to each other, not knowing what to do.

Fisk- "Lawrence…"

Lawrence- "I didn't have a fucking choice!"

Behind Dr Gordon, a police officer shot him in the leg. He screamed, and fell to the ground. They shot him in the leg where his foot was missing. Jason sprinted for Lawrence. Lawrence crawled into the next hospital room, and shut the door. It was over.

Jason took out his M9 and was about to open the door to where Lawrence was, when in the next room, a woman came running out. She tried to grab Jason, when Jason fired his gun. Blood came out of her mouth, and she collapsed to the ground.

Jason- "Shit, oh shit, paramedics!"

He read the name on the tag. It said 'Carla'. He took off his jacket, and put it around her wound in her chest to stop the bleeding.

Jason- "You're going to be alright, you're going to be alright."

Lawrence climbed out the window in the hospital room, limping on one injured leg. He hid in the bushes, and avoided the police cars as he walked away from the hospital. He made it.

Jason waited outside the hospital room for where Carla was. A doctor inside looked out to Jason. He shook his head to say 'no'. Jason put his hands to his face, and dragged them across. He punched the wall with anger. He killed a woman, and Lawrence Gordon had gotten away. He took out his cell phone, and called his wife.

Jason- "Hey babe…yeah I'm going to be a way for a little longer then I thought."

Meanwhile, while the chase was going on, Bobby Dagen lay in his bed. He was thinking about Joyce, about his book. About everything. Had he learned? No. He would have kept doing the same thing again over and over again. But maybe that was what it took, to understand that what he did was wrong morally. He didn't care, he wanted Joyce back. He wanted his life back. It was gone, and he was planning on blowing his brains out when he got back from the hospital. The door to the hospital room opened.

Bobby- "Nurse?"

Someone in a black tuxedo entered inside.

Bobby- "No, please, no!"

The person stuck a tranquilizer into Bobby's shoulder. He was passed out.

(Tell me what you think! Next chapter is the first trap with Matthew to get things moving.)


	8. Matthew begins his test

*Que flashback*

We see Matt walk into a house with 2 guards next to him, the 2 guards that were with him when he escaped from the cops. In a chair was a woman, her name is Denise.

Matt- "Denise, I don't want to do this."

Denise- "Please don't do this Matt…I'm sorry, just let me go."

Matt- "It's not my decision!"

Matt kicked the chair Denise was on, and she fell to the floor. Her lip got cut. Matt motioned a hand signal to the two men.

Denise- "What are you doing?"

Matt- "I can't trust that you won't go to the police after what you saw."

Denise- "I was surprised, Matt! Alright! I didn't know you had all that cocaine in the warehouse…"

Matt- "TOO LATE!"

He could hear the terror in her voice. The fear of death. Denise was a good friend of his since he was a toddler; he showed her what he did as a living. That was when he loved her, that was when they were about to get engaged together.

Denise- "Please, Matt, please!"

He covered his ears with his hands, a magnum in one.

Matt- "SHUT UP DENISE, SHUT UP!"

He could feel the pain in his own voice. He didn't want this either at the time. If he hadn't of killed Denise he would have been killed too. He took out a box of matches, and lit one. The whole apartment had gasoline everywhere. The 100,000 dollar apartment was about to be ripped to shreds.

Matt- "I'm sorry…"

To this day, he wasn't sure if he had muttered those words. But in this case, Matt figured he did. He threw the matches on the floor, and walked out of the apartment. Denise was on the floor, trying to blow out the matches with her mouth.

Denise- "Come on, come on!"

She had almost blown out all of them. It was too late, for the apartment then caught fire. She burned to death, the fire breathing down her lungs, and everywhere on her body. She was dead.

*End flashback*

Matt woke up, strapped to a device. He slowly regained consciousness, trying to remember what had last happened. He looked around. He was in mid hair. Where the hell was he? He tried looking around, but it was hard to look down. He noticed there was an empty soda bottle next to him. And he recognized where he was sitting. He was on a Ferris wheel. In the seat, there was a small TV screen. It had another man on it. He was in the same position Matt was in. Matt's hands were tied to the Carousel bars, and there was a message on top of the carousel that said 'Please don't open the doors during the ride' in bright, red paint. Suddenly Matt's hands were released, but his legs were still intact.

He noticed 2 pieces of a puppet next to him, a head and a body, separated. Matt looked at the head and the body. It was the Jigsaw puppet.

Matt- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

He then saw a sign on the puppet. It was an arrow, in a twisting motion. Maybe. Matt twisted the head into the body to see if it would work. It did, miraculously.

Billy: "Hello Matthew. Today is the day you are reborn. You may not know it yet, but you play a vital part in the expansion of my message. Everything will be clear in the end. How does it feel Matt? To be in a situation where Death is almost a certain guarantee. Well today, I will be honest and say that you have a chance to make it out alive. You must pick which tests you want in the carnival. Whichever tests you don't want, the people inside the rooms will die when the 60 minute timer is up. Who would you chose to die for Matt? Your first test is on a Ferris wheel. Shortly in front of you, a set of Candles will be released. You must blow out every candle, just like the night you killed your wife, Jennifer. She tried to stop the fire, but couldn't. Your ignorance in your own life led you to kill her. Once you blow out a set of candles, they will drop into a can of oil resting below the Ferris wheel seat. If not blown out, then the fire will hit the oil drum and the entire seat will set on fire. If not on fire, the Ferris wheel will continue to move, until it reaches the ground, and you will be landed off safe. However you are against your adversary, Jennifer's father, whom you met many times. He denied you to ask his daughter for marriage, because of his selfish needs of wanting her at home when his wife died. He needed to let go of his past, and let his present live on. If Jennifer's father, Steven, loses his test, then the matches , so today I ask you Matthew, can you save yourself from your own torture? Let the game begin."

A set of Candles came off from the Ferris wheel car roof. They were all on fire. Matt looked around franticly. There had to be a better way. A voice came on the loudspeaker above Matt. It was Steven, Jennifer's father. Matt couldn't see Steven, he could only hear him.

Steven- "What the fuck is this? Someone help!"

Matt- "Steven, blow on the candles!"

Steven- "Matt?"

Matt- "It's me. Blow on the candles, or your gonna die."

Steven- "You mother fucker, DID YOU DO THIS TO US?"

Matt- "No! You need to listen to me Steven, we may die here. I regret everything I've done, especially to your daughter. I will turn myself in, but for now just blow out the fucking candles!"

Matt started to blow on the candles. He was out of breath already, but he had to keep going. He could hear in the loudspeaker Steven blowing the candles too, but at a faster rate then Matt. There were about 50 candles all lined up. It was hard toward the end, because you had to get individual ones. The candles were all blown out, and the 30 second timer next to Matt turned off. The Ferris wheel started to move. Matt couldn't hear Steven on the loudspeaker.

Steven- "Why did you take my life away from me?"

Matt- "I didn't take anything away from you! You think I wanted to kill her? I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!"

Steven- "I'm going to fucking kill you when we get out of here!"

The carousel stopped again. Somehow, by some magic, the candles lit again. This time, a set of 20 more candles were laid down in front of Matt and the time was increased to 45 seconds. Matt started to blow out the candles again. He was only half way done at 20 seconds. Matt had to hurry.

Steven- "Did you love her…"

Matt continued to blow, not listening to Steven. He finished with 2 seconds left on the clock. The rack of candles dropped into the oil drum below. The Ferris wheel started to move again.

Matt- "I did love your daughter. I was going to die if I didn't kill her!"

Steven- "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS, YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER INVOLVED IN THIS!"

Matt took a paused, and breathed. He was breathing heavily.

Matt- "You need to breath…we have one last section on this Ferris wheel until we're free. Blow out all the ca…"

Steven- "I'M NOT BLOWING OUT ANY FUCKING CANDLES FOR YOU!"

Matt- "You'll die you idiot!"

The Ferris wheel sopped at the bottom. Steven could do whatever the hell he wanted, but Matt was going to get out of here and see his wife again. He started to blow on the candles, which had now been upped to 100, and a 1 minute and 30 second timer. The candles lit back up again. Time to begin. Matt used all his last energy, blowing as hard as he could, and with wide range.

Steven- "I don't want to die…I'm sorry…"

Matt- "You're not going to die, you're not going to die!"

Matt continued to blow out the candles, and he heard Steven do the same. 10 seconds left, 20 candles. Matt wanted to collapse, stop breathing. He felt as if his lungs were being torn from the inside. He blew out all the candles.

Matt- "Steven…"

Steven- "I love you Denise...see you soon."

Matt then saw Stevens Ferris wheel car go on fire. He heard screaming from it, and he lay in his car, and the Ferris wheel started to move again.

Matt- "Why didn't you just fucking listen to me you idiot."

He said these words to himself as the Ferris wheel lowered him to the ground. He got out and stumbled to the ground. Matt glanced around the park, and in front of him there was an ice cream stand, with the words 'Free Ice Cream' painted in red. He was in a Jigsaw game, and he had to get out. Although Matt had a slight idea of why he was being tested, and this reason has nothing to do with the Mob or his family. Something darker, something that has unleashed a monster.

(Tell me what you guys think of this new trap! Sorry it took so long to get out, I was working on another story and had to get my ideas fresh for this. Because it took so long I put up two chapters for you guys, another after this one. The story is moving along pretty fast, and I hope you keep reading until the end, because it has a great twist if I say so myself ;). And Jigsaws legacy in this fanfic will finally come full circle, and I hope to give people my opinion on what his 'grand scheme' is)


	9. Survivor Meeting

Jason entered inside the interrogation room. Hoffman was inside, and he looked up at Jason.

Hoffman- "I've been in here for 3 hours what is it."

Jason slammed a stack of files on the table.

Jason- "What the fuck are you planning!"

Hoffman- "Nothing, I'm right here."

Jason tightened the cuffs on Hoffman.

Jason- "BULLSHIT! Bobby Dagen is missing from the hospital, Lawrence is missing, and a woman is DEAD because of you."

Jason was furious. He wanted vengeance for his son's death, but how could he do it when this man was locked up in a prison cell? Lawrence was probably out of the country by now, and Bobby Dagen was most likely dead. He had to make something right, if anything in this situation.

Hoffman- "Because of me?"

He grinned, and shook his head while laughing.

Hoffman- "Who fired that gun at her?"

Jason- "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING PLAN!"

Jason circled around Hoffman nonstop. He needed to get something out of him this instance.

Hoffman- "You want something out of me? Well I'll give you this. Lawrence isn't my apprentice."

Jason stopped Circling Hoffman. He took a seat across from him.

Jason- "What did you say?"

Hoffman- "He was the old man's apprentice. I just needed him to get what I want."

Jason- "Which is?"

Hoffman- "You'll see."

He yawned, and Jason left the interrogation room. Fisk was waiting for him.

Fisk- "So?"

Jason- "We need to find Lawrence, and fast. If I'm correct, he is endanger of dying. We need him."

Fisk- "I found something you may want to see…"

He showed Hoffman a picture of a man in a gasmask, with spikes on it.

Fisk- "It's the pendulum killer, the one that killed Hoffman's parents. I remember it like it was yesterday. The entire place was a damn massacre…they were brutally slaughtered. We never caught the guy, and this picture here was just left on my doorstep this morning."

Jason- "You think…"

Fisk-"That Hoffman may have recruited the same person that killed his parents to be his apprentice? Maybe."

Fisk had an idea of who the real apprentice was, it was most likely someone in Law enforcement. Jason? Maybe.

A female, Sarah, came into the room.

Sarah- "Guys, we have a track on Lawrence Gordons cell phone."

Jason grabbed his jacket, and Fisk did the same.

Jason- "Time to end this."

Jason and Fisk didn't know it, but the next day, they would finally get to meet the pendulum killer.

Meanwhile, downtown, there was a meeting with the survivors of Jigsaw. All of them sat in a circle.

Simone- "Bobby never was a survivor…"

Tara- "Why would he lie to us?"

Simone- "Because he was fucking using us!"

Tara- "You don't know that."

Simone- "I do, and if anyone says otherwise then they're stupid."

Simone stood up, and looked at all the survivors.

Simone- "Now that Mr. Motivational speaker is gone, I want to say something. We're all here because we did something bad. I think we all know that, what did everyone here do?"

Mallick raised his hand.

Mallick- "I…I killed 8 people by burning down a building."

He faced downward after he said those words.

Shelby- "I had scammed people out of Health Insurance…"

Morgan- "I beat my daughter…"

Simone sighed, a sigh of relief.

Simone- "See! We all have done bad things, at least most of us, but does that mean that we need to be taught a lesson by some psycho maniac? I don't know about all of you, but I don't need someone to tell me how to live my life."

Brent- "What do you mean?"

Jeff, in the back corner, got up.

Jeff- "She's right. This is my first meeting, and I need to say that I am grateful for what Jigsaw has done, and it's changed my perspective on my life. But do I need something like that to change me? No. It didn't need to happen, because I am who I am. And no one can change that."

Everyone was silent. Each of the survivors stood up in unison.

Brit- "I agree with them."

She started to clap, and so did the other survivors. Simone smiled.

Simone- "We don't need these damn meetings to get over something this, because we are strong!"

Everyone started to converse silently with each other. Mallick and Brit faced each other.

Mallick- "I…"

Brit- "I'm sorry I never came to visit you at the hospital."

Mallick- "I don't care, I just wanted to talk to you again."

She hugged Mallick, and he hugged her back. Two people, who had come out of something so horrible, had managed to make something positive out of it.

Emily and Shelby faced each other.

Shelby- "We haven't talked since then."

Emily- "I know…I didn't know what to say."

Shelby- "Well you can say it now."

Both of them smiled, and a tear came down from Shelby's face. She started to cry. Simone walked outside from the group, and took out her cell phone. She dialed a number, and a tear went down her eye.

Simone- "Mom? Hey…can I come visit you sometime this week?"

Downtown at the police station, Hoffman stood waiting in the interrogation room, with handcuffs on. Lamina was guarding him with an MP5.

Hoffman- "Having fun?"

Lamina- "Plenty."

Hoffman yawned, and stretched his arms. He put them behind him. He twisted one of his arms backwards, and cringed from the pain.

Hoffman- "Did you enjoy it when I killed Rigg?"

Lamina- "What did you say to me?

Hoffman twisted the bone of his left hand. He cringed, and took it out from the handcuff.

Hoffman- "I said, did you enjoy it as Rigg got shot in the gut? Or at least hearing about it?"

Lamina- "Rigg was my best friend."

Hoffman- "And I killed him!"

He smiled. Lamina ran toward Hoffman.

Lamina- "That's it you piece of shit."

Hoffman twisted back, grabbed Lamina by the neck, took his MP5, and shot Lamina in the stomach. Lamina tried to balance, but he fell on the ground. He picked up Laminas MP5. He exited the interrogation room. He shot the first Police Officer on sight, and he moved through. He held up the MP5 to the rest of the people in the department. He fired off the entire clip. Rounds went into everyone, all the workers at their desks, dead. Behind Hoffman, someone tried to shoot him in the head. Hoffman did a 360 spin and shot the cop in the head. A cop fired at him, and he ducked behind a desk. He shot the cop in the face, and he fell on the ground, dead. Hoffman staggered out of the police station. In front, a large black van picked him up.

Hoffman- "Good timing eh?"

He laughed as the Van drove away into the distance.

At Jason's house, Angela sat down at the TV. A lonely Saturday night, she sat down eating a bowl of cereal. She missed Jason. Upstairs, a shadow slowly descended down the steps. Angela turned around, but before she could, a rag of chloroform was put on her face. Hoffman looked into her eyes as she tried to scream.

Hoffman- "Shhh…."

Downtown, Lawrence walked into a shop of an old friend named Dom. Dom saw Lawrence.

Dom- "Lawrence my man, what can I do for you?"

Lawrence- "I need some supplies, if a cop pasts by and asks you what it's for give him a fake name."

Dom- "I don't know..."

Lawrence- "Please. Many people will die if you don't do this."

Dom sighed.

Dom- "What is it?"

Lawrence leaned over and whispered a list of supplies into Doms ear.

(Tell me what you guys think. Tried to make this a great chapter. Next one should be Lawrence, Jason, Fisk, and another trap with Matthew. The story is moving along pretty fast, and I think you can excpect this done by...chapter 15.)


	10. Farewell, The Second Test

Lawrence approached the payphone.

Lawrence- "Bad move Lawrence, bad move…"

He put a quarter into the payphone and dialed his wife's number.

Allison- "Larry…"

Lawrence- "I need to see you."

Allison- "No, Larry that is the last thing you will do!"

Lawrence- "I need to explain what's going on, I had to help that madman or he was going to kill me, you, and Diana."

Allison- "You don't leave our family like that…you just don't."

She was sitting at her kitchen table, anger in her face. She was furious. Lawrence had left them for three years, and then just reapers and thinks it's perfectly fine.

Lawrence- "Something's going to happen soon. Something that is going to change me forever, and I don't know if I'm going to make it out ok."

Allison- "I'm hanging up the phone…"

Lawrence- "I'm sorry Allie."

She didn't hang up the phone.

Lawrence- "I'm sorry for leaving you and Diana when you guys needed me the most, I'm sorry I had resented you in our marriage, I'm sorry for everything. I love you more then anything, and nothings going to change that."

Allison paused, and she tried to hold back her tears. She put the phone down, her hands shaking. She picked the phone back up.

Allison- "When…when can I see you."

Lawrence sighed.

Lawrence- "When this is all over. Good bye Allison."

He hung up the phone on the receiver. He sat in the phone booth, and tears pored down his eyes as he cried hysterically.

Lawrence- "I'm so sorry…"

Matt meanwhile was walking around the carnival. He sat down on a bench, rubbing his head from the huge headache he had. He could only save so few, and then the rest would die. Why was Matt even thinking this over? He would save those closest to him.

Matt- "Got to survive."

He looked two large building. One of them had a picture of a woman who was recently on his hit list, Allie, and the other had a picture of his mother. Women were mainly the ones that he had to kill, since they couldn't control themselves when they saw what happened behind closed doors in the mafia.

Matt- "Here I come mom."

He went through the building with a picture of his mother on it. Inside, a bunch of lights flashed on him. Inside, he saw a whole obstacle course. He was on a platform when he entered, and in the center of the large building was a hoop of fire, sharp stakes sticking out from the sides, and the floor had a heated surface. Matt almost fell on the surface. Across from him he saw a woman, and she had a large glass mirror suspended in front of her.

Matt- "Mom!"

He suddenly noticed that it wasn't his mom. It was Allie.

Matt- "What the fuck are you doing here!"

He looked toward Allie, then at the exit nervously. What was going on? Above him, a puppet swung down on a bar, it's hands grabbing onto the bar.

"Hello Matthew. If you have entered this door, then you wanted to save your mother. You need to learn that human life, no matter who it is, is sacred. One person, who you may think nothing of, may have a large lovely family, such as Allie here. She had threatened to rat you out to the police, so you had her on your hit list. Now I ask you, when placed in a situation, will you help a stranger in whom you were only going to kill hours ago? You must make your way across the obstacle course before the 60-second timer is up, and unlock her with the key in your right pocket. For if you do not, the mirror in front of her will shatter, piercing her body, killing her. Live or die Matthew, you make the choice."

The 60-second timer began. Matt paced back and forth.

Allie- "HELP ME PLEASE MATT!"

Matt- "This was supposed to be my fucking mom! Not you!"

He started to cry, and tears wept down his face.

Allie- "I won't tell the cops anything, I won't do any of that…"

Matt- "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

He took a deep breath, and then looked at the obstacle course that awaited him.

Matt- "I'm going to get you out, just hold on."

He was calm now. Well, not really. Matt jumped onto a large piece of wood sticking out from the side of the building. He hung on it, careful not to fall into the hot floor. He saw a platform ahead.

Matt- "I'm going to jump to this platform to get balanced, then I'll be closer!"

Allie- "Go!"

Matt jumped onto the platform and landed with a THUD. He saw a ring of fire ahead of him. Matt sighed.

Matt- "I can't do that…"

Allie- "I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

Allie started to hyperventilate. Matt saw this, and then dived through the ring of fire. He landed on platform high on top of the building. He then saw a zip line heading over to Allies spot. He grabbed onto the zip line, balanced himself, getting ready.

Matt- "Alright Allie, I'm going to Zip line over to there, and then I'll give you the key. You need to be ready though!"

Allie- "I can't do this, I can't do this, get me out of here!"

Matt- "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF I CAN TAKE AWAY A LIFE, I CAN SAVE ONE."

He zip lined across to Allie. He landed next to her, but a bear trap latched onto his leg.

Matt- "AHHH!"

He handed Allie the key. She hastily unlocked her collar, and flew forward, as the glass mirror exploded. She landed in Matt's arms.

Matt- "It's ok, it's ok."

His arms held her as she laid with him.

Allie- "Thank you, thank you."

She continued to weep, and Matt held her. He needed to continue on with his tests, and had no time, but somehow he knew he had time to hold her and comfort her with the fact that everything was going to be alright.

There was just two things wrong with this situation. The first, that in front of Matt and Allie at a doorway, only about 10 feet away, there was an eye in the peephole looking back at both of them, and second, a timer had never started on the trap, it was rigged to go off when he put the key inside.

(Tell me what you think of that ending ;). Next chapter is going to have Gordon, Jason, Fisk, Hoffman, and The Pendulum Killer all in one. Story is almost over soon guys, I hope you continue to read until the very end, which is approaching)


	11. Two killers

Jason and Fisk entered inside Dom's workshop. Dom saw, them and then turned away.

Jason- "Don't even think about it Dom."

Fisk jumped around the counter, and slammed Dom to the ground.

Dom- "What the fuck is this?"

Jason- "I want info on a Lawrence Gordon, he should have passed by here a few hours ago."

Dom- "I don't know shit."

Fisk tightened Dom's arms. He screamed as blood shot up his arms.

Jason- "Either you talk, or I can arrest you here for all these illegal parts you have here."

He looked at a picture frame of a nude girl.

Jason- "Nice one Dom."

Dom- "I don't know shit, all I know is that he mentioned some Gideon factory thing, that he was going to do something there."

Jason- "Do you know where he is now?"

Dom- "I don't know, I don't know."

Fisk released Dom, and Dom held his arms in pain. He turned to Jason.

Fisk- "What now?"

Dom- "We go to the Gideon factory, wait for Lawrence."

Fisk put his gun in the holster, and they headed toward the door. Before they could, both men stopped in sight at who entered the door. Lawrence entered inside, then looked at Fisk and Jason.

Jason- "Oh shit."

Lawrence sprinted out the door immediately afterward. Jason started to run after him. Lawrence ran across the pavement, and into the street. Jason dodged a moving car, as Lawrence crossed over to the sidewalk. He went into an alley, and climbed up a fire escape.

Jason- "Just like the good old days."

Jason suddenly noticed the apartment. It was Matthews's apartment. He climbed onto the roof, and looked around for Lawrence. Lawrence was standing in front of the edge. Jason quickly held his gun up to Lawrence.

Lawrence- "I didn't do this shit!"

Jason- "You killed my son."

Lawrence suddenly understood. This man was Riggs father.

Jason- "HE WAS GOING TO BE PROMOTED TO CHIEF OF POLICE A WEEK LATER!"

A tear struck Jason.

Lawrence- "I didn't kill your son, I was forced to do this for my family. Do you know what it's like to have a family?"

Jason- "I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A FAMIL YOU SON OF A BITCH! Do you know what it's like to blame yourself for everything that's happen to the ones you love most? Do you know what it's like to be resented by those you love for mistakes in the past? You made all that happen to me."

Lawrence looked down at the roof and then sighed. He then looked back up at Jason.

Lawrence- "Yeah I know a lot how that feels. If you kill me now then more people are going to die."

Jason- "What else do you know?"

Lawrence- "Hoffman, he's with the Pendulum killer. The guy that killed his family. I have no idea why, don't ask me. The person below us in the apartment, names Matt, he's in a new game. Johns goal wasn't to be heard, it was much more greater. And I won't stop him unless you do me a favor."

Jason- "What's that."

Lawrence- "Go downstairs into Matthews apartment. There's a safe, the code letters are 2-4-6-12. Open it."

Meanwhile, Fisk entered inside of the police car. He took out the radio.

Fisk- "This is Fisk, I need…"

Before he could speak, a knife went into his eye. Behind him, Hoffman stood there with a knife in his hand. He grinned.

Hoffman- "I'm sorry Fisk, you just became to much of a burden."

He shoved the body outside of the car, and then got in. Hoffman picked up the radio.

Hoffman- "This is Hoffman to dispatch, I need a body bag immediately."

He drove off into the city. Jason entered down into the apartment. He saw the safe.

Jason- "What the…"

Jason approached the safe. He thought about the code Lawrence had told him about. Should he be trusting a madman vigilante? Why does this seem right yet on the outside so wrong? Maybe it's because after Rigg died, he had learned not to trust anyone. Jason go the safe open, and he looked inside. There was a single picture. It was yet again another of the Pendulum killer. What the fuck?

Jason- "Lawrence what the hell…"

Before he could continue, he heard the door to the apartment. Jason turned slowly to the doorway, and then crouched under a table. Inside, 2 boots stepped in. This wasn't Hoffman. He suddenly saw the man was wearing a white mask, with one eyehole. It was him. The pendulum killer turned over, and he saw Jason standing under the table. He slowly walked toward him, a butcher knife in one hand.

Jason- "Why the fuck are you helping him!"

The pendulum killer kept walking. Jason took out a handgun, and aimed it at him.

Jason- "Don't take a step closer."

The pendulum killer put his hands in the air. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cell phone. He passed it over to Jason. Jason put the phone to his ear.

Jason- "Hello?"

Crystal- "Why are you doing this…help me."

It was his wife Crystal. Jason ran toward the pendulum killer at full force, but then Hoffman knocked him back. Hoffman stuck two tranquilizers in both of his shoulders.

Hoffman- "So close, but yet so far."

He twisted his head as Jason fell to the ground, knocked out.

An hour later, Jason woke up. He was chained up to a wall. It was the room his son died in. Memories flashed in his head. He had approached the crime scene, and saw his son dead. He blamed himself ever since, since Jason had told Rigg to go into the law enforcement business. Hoffman opened the creeky door and stepped inside.

Jason- "What the fuck do you want…"

Hoffman- "Recognition."

He took Jason's hand, and made a cut in his palm. Blood poured out.

Jason- "What the fuck are you talking about…"

Hoffman- "Do you know what it's like to spend 20 years working your way up to be a high position in the social class, and to never get it? Do you know what it's like to not be remembered for anything?"

Jason had to play it safe if he was going to get out of here.

Jason- "We're in common. Fisk, the detective. I took credit for a drug bust that he had solved a while back, which got me promoted in the FBI. I would take that back now if I could, because he deserves all the credit for it."

Hoffman started to laugh, and shook his head.

Hoffman- "Trying to get on my side, tell me a story? I worked on homicide for 20 years, I know when someone is fucking with me and when they're not."

He grabbed Jason by the neck, and started to choke him. Jason struggled to breath, but couldn't get out of Hoffman's grip.

Hoffman- "I saw your son die, he suffered good. Just like my parents did, and they will never be remembered. You let the man who killed them get away."

Jason remembered. The pendulum killer. The force had a nickname for the killer, so Jason hadn't remembered. It was 10 years ago, Jason had ignored the case and passed it off since they couldn't find him.

Jason- "I'm sorry…I should have paid attention to the case more."

Hoffman- "But you didn't."

Jason- "You have him here, we can still arrest him."

Hoffman- "No we can't. Him and me have a past history together, and he's helping me in completing my own goal. To be recognized as the last living Jigsaw killer."

Hoffman snapped his fingers. The pendulum killer came in and he was carrying Crystal. He strapped her into a chair with chains.

Jason- "Crystal…"

Crystal- "Help me Jason."

Hoffman started to clap his hands.

Hoffman- "Now my first part is to slowly take down one of the greatest FBI agents in the history of the United States. You. You couldn't catch me Jason, so now you're going to see your wife die in front of you."

The pendulum killer took out a long sickle. He brushed it against Crystal.

Jason- "I'M THE ONE WHO LET THE PENDULUM KILLER GET AWAY, I'M THE ONE WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU NEVER GETTING VENGANCE FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATHS! Don't kill her…"

Hoffman- "Too late."

Crystal looked at Jason.

Crystal- "Jason…I don't blame you for Daniels death, I never did. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jason- "Don't do this…don't do this Hoffman…"

The Pendulum Killer held up the sickle, and then sliced into Crystal's stomach. It was a clean cut into the appendix, and blood came out of her mouth.

Jason- "NO!"

Hoffman- "You could have stopped this Jason, now it's your turn."

Jason started to cry, and his hands started to shake as he struggled to get out of the chains. He did not stop moving, as The Pendulum Killer handed Hoffman the blade.

Hoffman- "I would like to do this myself."

Before Hoffman could stab Jason, a police car pulled up outside.

Hoffman- "Shit, I'm going to go outside to see what it is. Follow me."

He turned to Jason.

Hoffman- "I'm coming back for you."

Him and the Pendulum killer left the room. Jasons entire body was shaking. He had to get out of here. If he didn't, Hoffman and The Pendulum Killer would escape. Jason pulled on the chain linked to his arm. He cringed as it tightened. But he could feel it was loose. Jasons left arm chain came loose. His left arm was free. Jason then unlatched the second Arm chain, and he fell on the ground. He had to get out of there, and he had to do it fast.

(HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE :-D There's only two chapters left. The next chapter is going to have Lawrence, and Matthews last test. Then the finale, which is HUGE. I've already written it, there's a major twist in it and I hope you read until the finale ;))


	12. Saw VIII

Jason stumbled out into the hallway. He was limping on his legs. They killed Crystal, they destroyed his life. He needed to escape before they destroyed him. He heard the footsteps of someone inside the Gideon factory. Jason went into a room, and shut the door. He had to hide. Jason turned on the lights, and looked around him. He saw several news articles, and photos of random people. What the hell was this? He examined the photos. They were of random in-sanitarium members who were insane, people on the police force, businessmen and women, one of each and many more.

Jason- "It's spiraled out of control."

He finally got what it all meant. The apprentices, it all made sense. John had never wanted to just have two apprentices…he wanted his message to spread, to have people putting their neighbors in traps. Apprentices having apprentices who had apprentices…it was a fucking chain of events, a whole century of Jigsaws. All led by the pendulum killer and Hoffman. Only he must not have counted on Hoffman, and Hoffman must've had his own agenda. What could that be? Jason didn't know.

Meanwhile, Hoffman and The Pendulum Killer made their way outside toward the van.

Hoffman- "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR LAWRENCE!"

The Pendulum Killer checked the inside of the car. No one was inside. Hoffmans eyes widened.

Hoffman- "It's a fucking set up!"

He turned around to the Pendulum Killer. He saw a pig mask man slowly make his way behind him.

Hoffman- "Get down"

The Pendulum killer ducked down. Hoffman shot the pig mask man in the chest. The Pendulum Killer then got up and stuck a knfie in the pig mask mans head. Behind Hoffman, two more pig mask men came out. Hoffman shot both in the head, and The Pendulum Killer stabbed another hiding in the bushes.

Hoffman- "Nice try Lawrence. But next time you want to get the survivors of Jigsaw together…"

He knelt down and pulled off the mask of one of the pig mask men. It was Brent, heaving blood.

Hoffman- "You better have them armed with something better then tranquilizers."

He shot Brent in the head.

Hoffman- "Let's go, back inside."

Him and The Pendulum Killer went back inside the Gideon Factory. Hoffman went into a side room, and locked the door. There was a bright light in the room. Hoffman went to a desk, and pulled out a picture of his sister Angela.

Hoffman- "Angela…if you can hear me now, I want you to listen."

A tear rolled down his face as he continued.

Hoffman- "I did this for you, and I hope you know that. All this has been for you, so we could leave peacefully from your murderer."

He sniffled, as he continued. A tear went down his eye, and he was close to loosing it.

Hoffman- "I haven't spoken much about you anymore, but I'm doing it now. I've made some mistakes, and I lost my head over this, and I killed a lot of people. I became a bad person, and I realize that now. After thinking it over…"

More tears came down his eyes, and he put his head on his hand for a little. Then he lifted it up again.

Hoffman- "That if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have done what I did to Seth. He deserved Jail time, not death. I love you so much, and…I miss you here. If there's a Heaven, a place after this life that we live, I know you're in it. I've made too many mistakes to be up there with you…I'm almost done with what I've had to do. And when I'm done, maybe I'll get a second chance. Save some lives, get myself in control again. Do what I was meant to do on this earth in the first place."

Hoffman put down the picture, and took a drink of alcohol next to him. He then turned to a monitor of security cameras, then watched a video of the carnival located behind the Gideon factory.

Matt and Allie sat on a bench. She was crying in his arms.

Allie- "I almost died…I came so close."

Matt- "You're okay now."

Allie- "Was I really going to die from you in 2 weeks?"

Matt turned away from her. What was he going to say? The truth, he had to tell her the truth.

Matt- "The plan was to kill you in 2 weeks. But I wasn't going to go along with it, I was going to Paris today. See my wife and kids again."

Allie- "Why couldn't you see them sooner?"

Matt sighed.

Matt- "Because after they found out I had killed people, they put them in witness protection program. The truth is, the only reason I kept working for the mob after I was caught was to save up money and see them again. I made a mistake, one which someone knows."

He pointed up to a security camera watching them.

Allie- "I know you're a good person Matt. If you weren't, you wouldn't have saved me back there. Maybe you had planned to kill me in 2 weeks, but you didn't, and for that I'm grateful."

She put her hand on Matt's thigh. He smiled.

Matt- "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go, we have one more test to complete."

She got up, and waited for Matt to get up with her.

Allie- "Matt?"

His legs started to shake, and he then burst into hysterical tears. She came back down and held him.

Matt- "My moms dead…"

She held him, as the two of them exchanged a love that Matt had never felt in his life, nor had Allie.

(SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. Tell me what you all think, next chapter is the grand finale I've been planning from the beginning. It's going to be great, and I hope you all love it. In my eyes, Saw 3D didn't deliver a good enough closure on these characters, so I hope to deliver that here. It has a great twist, a Sherlock Holmes type of reveal, and a great final test with Matt. Matts game, The main plot, Hoffman, The Pendulum Killer, The Pigmasks, Gordon, The Survivors, it ALL fits into one giant category. That category has yet to be named though. It'll be up soon)


	13. Game Over

Hoffman and The Pendulum Killer entered inside of the room Jason as in.

Hoffman- "Times up Jason."

He looked at the wall that Jason once was. Jason was gone.

Hoffman- "What the fuck! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

Hoffman and the Pendulum Killer looked everywhere in the room.

Hoffman- "He couldn't be gone from the building, all the doors are locked. Search everywhere, and when you find him, kill him."

The Pendulum Killer slowly examined the wall, and the blood stains on it. Hoffman left the room, and hastily walked down the halls. Jason grabbed a knife, and then he left the room he was in. He limped down the hallway. He had to find the way out of there.

Matt felt everything coming to a peak. Him and Allie limped to the next test on a set of arrows on the ground.

Jason collapsed on the ground from pain. He winced and grabbed his leg, blood came pouring out. He had to keep moving. Jason got up and started to limp again.

Hoffman searched every corridor for Jason. He was starting to lose control of the situation.

Matthew approached a door that said 'FINAL TEST'. He looked at Allie, and then she looked at him. He opened the door with her.

Jason heard footsteps coming toward him. He went into another random room and shut the door. He turned around to see what was inside. He saw an entire wall full of puzzle pieces. Flesh puzzle pieces. He looked in astonishment as all the pieces fit perfectly together on the wall. He then saw that there were puzzle piece outlines on the wall, having yet to be filled.

Jason- "It's not complete yet."

If he didn't stop this before someone else did, this entire wall would be filled with skin.

Hoffman- "Amazing isn't it."

Jason turned around swiftly, and saw Hoffman in the doorway.

Hoffman- "How one life choice, to take vengeance, can lead to all this."

Jason- "Let me go."

Hoffman- "I wish I could, but I can't."

The Pendulum Killer entered the room. He went to Jason and grabbed him from behind. Jason screamed. Hoffman grinned.

Hoffman- "You never caught the man who killed my parents, so now it's your turn to die."

He held up to the butcher knife, about to stick it into Jason.

Matt and Allie opened the room that said 'Final Test'. Matt looked around. It was a dark room. He saw a wall full of pictures of the people he had killed.

Matt- "Allie get back."

Allie- "What?"

Matt- "GO!"

Something was in the shadows. Matt had lived most of his life already, Allie was still 19. If he could save anyone, it had to be her. Allie ran out of the tent. A man in a pig mask came out of the shadows and tried to tranquilize Matt. Matt ducked out of the way. He took the pig mask mans arm and slammed it against the wall. The tranquilizer fell out of his hands. Matt pulled the mask off of the pig mask mans head.

Matt- "What the…"

Behind him, two pig masks tranquilized Matt. He fell on the ground, knocked out.

30 minutes later, Matt woke up inside of a giant stadium. A chain was around his leg, and he was suspended above a furnace with fire in it. Matt tried to get out, and he looked around at his surroundings. Allie was beside him, a chain on her leg also.

Allie- "Matt…"

Matt- "Hold on, Just hold on!"

A giant flat screen TV turned on in the corner. The image was fuzzy, and took a while to get into focus. When it finally did, we could see Hoffman on the screen.

Hoffman- "Hello Matthew, and welcome to your final test. The people in the room with you are two people you know very well. One is the girl who had been on your hit list, Allison, a 19-year-old girl who was ready to go to school to become an engineer, the other is Bobby Dagen, the man who used to be your best friend. After he was finished milking his fake Jigsaw experience for all he got, he was going to write a book about you and the mob. You must hold onto the metal hooks above you, and swing up to grab them. But the hooks are heated, and there are needles coming out of them. These are the same needles you use to make your killings look like an accident I have lowered the dosage though. Once you grab onto the hooks, a 60 second timer will start. You must hold on for 60 seconds, if you let go, the three of you will go pummeling into the furnace below you. So now I ask you Matt, will you be able to save two lives, and get your history re written? For if you die here, the truth about me and about you will die. Make your choice."

The tape turned off. Matt looked up to the metal hooks above him, and then to Allie and Bobby.

Bobby- "This is my fault…why can't he just die…Joyce."

Allie- "Matt you don't have to do this."

Matt looked to the hooks, then to Allie, and then to Bobby. Those needles could kill him, even if the dosage was low. It was a 50/50 chance.

Bobby- "I'm sorry Matt…I was going to tell you about the book."

Matt- "It's alright Bobby, it's alright. You've been through enough shit."

Matt turned toward Allie, and she looked back at Matt, as they hung upside down.

Allie- "You could die."

Matt- "For my entire life, I've never done anything but kill. Just yesterday, I almost killed my best friend. He might in fact be dead now. I'm not going to kill you both."

A tear went down Allies eye. She couldn't handle this. Why was she crying for someone who was going to kill her in 2 weeks? Why did she feel bad for him?

Matt- "Now you guys need to listen to me. These needles, the dosage in them, even if low, you have a 50/50 chance of living from them. Allie, if something happens to me today, I need you to contact my family. Tell them that I love them, and that I'll always be with them everywhere they go."

Matt turned to Bobby, who was trying to get out of the chain as he hung upside down.

Matt- "Bobby, I want you to continue to write the book. Tell about everything that happened here, tell everyone about everything I did. You deserve it bud."

Matt started to swing himself up to grab the two hooks. He swung back and forth, and then pushed himself off the wall and his hands grabbed the hooks. Needles punctured into his hands. He had to keep holding on. A 60 second timer started. 56 seconds.

Lawrence Gordon entered the room where Jason, Hoffman, and the pendulum killer were.

Lawrence- "Drop it Hoffman."

Hoffman turned around to Lawrence. He was holding a six-shooter to him.

Hoffman- "Lawrence fucking Gordon."

Lawrence- "You're under arrest. I'm going to bring you into the police, along with your 'friend'. Let's go."

Hoffman- "You're arresting ME? What about all those people you helped to kill Lawrence."

Hoffman took two steps toward Lawrence. Lawrence took the safety off the gun.

Lawrence- "You forced me to."

Hoffman- "Just like you forced me to change my life. You could have saved my parents that night, but you refused."

Lawrence- "I would kill you right now if it wasn't for the police that I've already called."

Hoffman- "I'm going to get out of here, and when I do, Allison and Diana are going to die."

Lawrence started to laugh, laugh really hard. Hoffman was confused.

Hoffman- "What's so fucking funny?"

Matt screamed in pain, as he could feel the poison in the needles going into his body. Please let me live, Matt thought, please let me live. 43 seconds. Allie screamed, as a green mist started to come out of Matt's hand from the injection. He started to dry heave. Allie slightly grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her, then continued to hold on.

Lawrence loaded a bullet into the six shooter.

Lawrence- "You think I wouldn't take them into hiding already? They're long gone Mark. All you have is you and the man who shot your parents and waited for them to bleed out."

Hoffman- "You shut the fuck up about my family! What family do you have? The ones you back stabbed?"

Lawrence- "Yeah, I backstabbed them, and I did wrong things to them. But the truth is, those two are the best things that have ever happened to me."

Hoffman- "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME PARENTS! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALONE!"

There was 29 seconds left on the clock. Matt felt his hands loosing grip, and he was getting tired of holding on. Bobby turned away, and was mumbling weird noises. Matt felt one of his hands loosing grip.

Matt- "I don't know if I can hold on."

Allie- "You have to, Matt…"

Matt screamed another scream of pan. He tightened his grip on the needles and steaming hot hooks.

Lawrence and Hoffman locked eyes.

Lawrence- "You don't think I cared about your parents? The fact is when I decided to save the famous actor instead of your parents, which was the worst choice I've ever made. And if I had to go back, I wouldn't make the same choice."

Hoffman- "Oh shut up."

Hoffman tackled Lawrence before he could let a shot off the gun. The magnum flew out of Lawrence's hand. Lawrence punched Hoffman in the face, who bit Lawrence's arm.

Lawrence- "AHHH!"

Hoffman- "Doesn't feel good to feel like the people you heel every day."

13 seconds left. Matt felt like he was going to die. He wanted to collapse, and land on the ground. His eye started to close slightly, and he was loosing his grip. His arm slipped off of one of the hooks.

Allie- "NO!"

Bobby grabbed the other hook as soon as Matthew let go. He looked up at Bobby, and Bobby smiled a painful smile.

Bobby- "We made it."

The timer hit zero. The chains on the trio's feet came off, and they fell to a floor in the stadium. Matt rolled to his side, and his eyes closed. Allie went up to him.

Allie- "Matt, no Matt."

Bobby Dagen grabbed his hand in pain. He went up to Matt, and leaned on the floor.

"Get away from him."

Allie turned around, and a man was holding a gun up to them.

Allie- "We won, let us go."

Allie got a good look at the man. She didn't recognize who it was, but he sure recognized her. It was Damien.

**Flash to Beginning with Matt talking to Damien**

Damien- "He tried to kill me. So I was offered a chance."

**Flash to Damien and Hoffman shaking hands on the street**

Damien- "Of revenge. You see, Matt was my best friend. He tried to kill me yesterday.

**Flash to when Matt was telling the two guards to take Damien away. We see them take Damien into a back alley. One holds a handgun to Damien's head. Damien grabs the handgun, and throws it out of the way. He tranquilizes one of the guards, and then does the same to the other. He pulls a pig mask out of a trash can, and then turns around to see Matt running across the street from the sirens. **

**Flash to Damien buying a ticket to the plane Matts on, and going behind him on the plane.**

Matt opened his eyes, and he saw Damien. Matts eyes widened.

Matt- "Damien?"

Damien- "Yes it's me Matt. The man you tried to kill."

Matt- "All this…why?"

Damien- "Why? WHY?" Because I was offered a chance to see the man I used to know so well suffer and learn his lesson for what he's done. But you failed."

Bobby got up.

Bobby- "But we made it! You have to let us go!"

Damien started to laugh, and then aimed the gun at Matt on the ground. Allie screamed.

Damien- "No you didn't, Matt was supposed to hold himself up on the hooks by himself. Bobby helped, therefore you all are going to die."

Allie started to cry. Damien turned over to her.

Damien- "Don't cry, it will be quick."

He shot Matt in the chest. Matts head went back down.

Hoffman took Lawrence's head and slammed it against the wall. Lawrence kicked back, and Hoffman fell back. Hoffman was now in reach of the magnum. He grabbed it, and shot Lawrence in the chest. Lawrence fell on the ground immediately.

Hoffman- "HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME DR GORDON, I'M TOO GOOD FOR YOU! I WIN, YOU LOOSE! SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE."

Hoffman heard the sound of police sirens outside. Hoffman staggered out of the room. He then turned back to the Pendulum killer.

Hoffman- "Thanks."

The Pendulum Killer let go of Jason and bolted out the door after Hoffman. Jason ran up to him and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall. The Pendulum Killer tried to go for the magnum Hoffman left, but Jason grabbed it first. He shot the Pendulum Killer in the knee cap, and then he threw him into the wall. Jason's foot brushed a red button, and it went down. Two arm straps came out and went on the Pendulum Killers arms, he was strapped down. A giant buzz saw then came out of the wall. Lawrence Gordon stood up.

Lawrence- "Nice try."

He started to laugh, as he took off a vest he had on.

Jason- "Not a bad idea at all Lawrence."

The Pendulum Killer screamed, as the Buzzsaw was approaching.

Jason- "I got him."

Lawrence- "I sure hope you do."

Lawrence left the room. Jason walked around the Pendulum Killer.

Jason- "You see, the way this all happened wasn't all clear to me until I found the room with the puzzle pieces, and the news paper articles with in sanitarium members. Hoffman had set a game to get revenge for his parent's death into play."

Damien aimed the hangun at Bobby and Allie.

Damien- "Who's next."

Allie- "We didn't do anything to you, we didn't do anything to you!"

Damien- "Not my call. Hoffman, and the Pendulum killer guy, told me to kill you. And that's what I'm going to do. Hoffman is the one who started this all, and he's going to finish it with the man who killed his parents though. I don't know why he did it, but his idea is brilliant as hell. Use your greatest enemies to help you with what they started."

Allie- "Please don't kill me, I won't tell anyone I promise."

Damien leaned down and looked Allie in the face, and then put the gun up to her head.

Damien- "I wish, I wish I could believe that."

Bobby- "Kill me."

He stood up and put his arms up. Damien stared at him.

Bobby- "She still has a life to live, I have nothing left. Kill me instead of her."

Damien- "Fine, you die first."

He took the safety off of the gun. Before he could fire, a searing pain went through his chest. He looked down. A large rusty pipe had been stabbed all the way through his chest. He dropped the gun, and blood came out of his mouth.

Damien- "What the…what the…AHHH!"

Matt was standing there, and he walked toward Damien slowly, and he put his head toward Damien and they both faced each other.

Jason continued to circle the Pendulum killer.

Jason- "He had to use an alias, something that made sense to the situation. Such as the Pendulum Killer, the man who killed his parents."

*Flash to when Hoffman ran Gordon over*

Jason- "The Pendulum Killer, you. Or at least what he made you think you were."

The Pendulum Killer struggled, as the Buzzsaw came closer to him.

Jason- "When I saw the pictures of the In sanitarium members I realized what had happened. Hoffman didn't want to get caught for what he was really doing, so he made you run around with a mask of the man who killed his parents to lead the police off course."

Jason then leaned in, and he faced the Pendulum Killer, his eyes with the Pendulum Killers.

Jason- "The truth is…you're not the Pendulum Killer at all. You're just a fake, a crazy in sanitarium member Hoffman recruited to lead the police off track."

Jason stepped back, and went to the doorway. The buzz saw cut fully through the would be pendulum Killer. It sliced down the middle of him, and cut his entire body in half. His body was torn into two. Jason sighed.

Jason- "He's still out there."

Matt held the led pipe into Damien. Damien stared into Matts eyes.

Matt- "I've had enough. I'm the pendulum killer. I was the one who did jobs for the mob. I killed Hoffmans parents. This is my test, and I win."

He let go of the pipe. Damien fell into the furnace that was below him. He landed with a thud on the furnace and his body got burned completely and then burned to a shrivel.

Matt- "Game over."

Matt went up to Allie, who was on the ground. She started to freak out, and she hugged Matt.

Allie- "I thought we lost you."

Bobby stood from afar, and then came in and hugged them. The three of them stood still, embracing each other as the only things they had left.

Allie- "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

The three of them walked out of the carnival.

Hoffman staggered through the Gideon factory, looking for the way out. He could get away before the police came, escape across the border, then lye low in Mexico somewhere. He tripped across a tripwire on the ground. A shotgun blast exploded and went into his shoulder.

Hoffman- "AH SHIT!"

He cringed in pain and grabbed his shoulder. It was a shotgun tripwire. Hoffman got up and limped forward. A set of bear traps went off under his feet, barley missing his legs. What was going on? Hoffman saw Lawrence approaching. He grabbed a gun on the table, but then his arm was held into place. A saw went up the middle of his arm, splitting it into two. He screamed, as he fell back into a line of needles. Needles went up and down his back. This could not be it, he thought. He could not loose.

Lawrence stared at Hoffman. Hoffman then slipped on Jelly, and his entire arm caught on fire. He tried to blow it out, but it wouldn't go out. He then came across a path of Razor wire. Hoffman fell into the razor wire, and it cut his back. He screamed in pain, and he was losing blood fast. His entire life flashed before his eyes, all the kidnappings, all the traps. He landed with a THUD, on the ground. Lawrence stepped over him.

Lawrence- "I was meant to give you this tape in the bathroom, but I took pity on your poor sole and was going to let you rest. That was my mistake."

Gordon took out the tape and put it on Hoffman's chest. Gordon turned on the furnace, and a line of several Jigsaw papers and materials started to burn. Hoffman rolled over and listened to the tape.

"Hello Mark…"

It was Amanda's voice. Hoffman's eyes widened.

"If you are hearing this, then Lawrence has done what I've asked for. John didn't know it, but you and I do. You killed Jill, and you were going to get away with it. I realize now that John was wrong. No one in your life can decide what you do and what you don't. We all take responsibility for the choices we make in our life…and we live life however we want, and no one can ever change that for you. I still hold responsibility for killing Gideon, because it was my fault. We all deserve a second chance in life…"

She paused.

"Maybe this is mine. Game over."

The tape ended. Hoffman started to dry heave. Hoffman looked at Gordon, then too the tape.

Hoffman- "I WAS FUCKING DONE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hoffman started to tear his bone on the bear trap. He screamed, as his entire leg pulled out of the bear trap. Gordon stood watching. Hoffman started to limp to the doorway.

Hoffman- "Come on Mark, come on."

Gordon picked up a handgun on the side table, and aimed at Hoffman. Hoffman turned around and saw this. He dove for the door as Gordon let off a round. One hit Hoffman in the leg, but he was outside of the Gideon factory. Gordon looked at the open door.

Lawrence- "Game over."

Hoffman looked around at the black woods that surrounded him, and the city in the back. He had to get out of there, and fast. A light suddenly went in his face. He covered his eyes at the bright light. Something hit Hoffman in the shoulder. He winced, and then another pain in his chest. Bullets were flying toward him from above, as the barricade of police officers started to shoot at him. Bullets flew everywhere through his chest, and his jacket was scattered into shreds. The police stopped unloading. Hoffman's knees touched the ground, and he dropped the meat cleaver in his hand. He fell back to the pavement, and landed down with a thud. The meat clever in one hand, and his face looking up at the stars.

Lawrence opened a window inside of the Gideon factory. He was about to climb out.

Jason- "Don't move."

Jason held the gun up to Lawrence. Lawrence stepped down.

Lawrence- "Are you going to arrest me?"

Jason- "You could have told us about these murders, you could have stopped my wife from dying!"

Lawrence- "He bribed me for my family's life. I couldn't take that chance."

Lawrence looked over at Jason. Jason lowered his gun.

Jason- "Get out of here."

A tear went down his eye, and he dropped his gun. Lawrence nodded, feeling symphony for Jason. Jason started to cry. Lawrence climbed out the window, and then turned back to Jason.

Lawrence- "You're a good man Jason. You're wife is with God now…"

Jason- "Thank you."

Lawrence then took off, running into the back woods. The cops entered inside of the Gideon factory a few seconds later, MP5's and handguns aimed everywhere. One of them helped Jason up and took him to an ambulance.

*2 days later*

Jason left the hospital, a cane in one hand. A hospital orderly helped him up.

Jason- "Thank you."

He walked softly down the hallway. He lost Crystal, he lost his son, and he lost everything. And for what? He had to meet with the man, Matthew Sampson, to arrest him for the evidence they found at Gideon. He wasn't going to arrest him.

Matthew was in the hospital room, lying on the bed. He opened his eyes up softly, and he saw Allie standing next to his bed. He looked at her and smiled.

Matt- "Hey."

Allie- "You look like your holding up fine, after that nasty blow."

Matt scratched his head, and looked at the flowers that Allie put on the shelf. He sighed.

Matt- "Why'd you come?"

Allie- "To visit you. You saved my life, and you didn't have to. You're the closest thing I have to a friend right now."

Matt and Allie stared at each other, silently. Matt hugged Allie, and she hugged him back.

Allie- "I hope you find your family Matt, I really hope you do. I want to see you again."

Matt- "I'll keep in touch."

She smiled and pulled away, as a tear rolled down her eye.

Allie- "See you soon."

She left the hospital room.

*1 YEAR LATER*

We see in a bar at night, Pamela Jenkins drinking. A man goes up to her and starts to talk to her.

We then flash to Matt in a dark city. He opens the door to an apartment, and we see a woman there. She starts to cry, and flings her arms around Matt.

We then flash to Simone, she's sitting in her house alone in the night. She then gets up, and walks out the door.

We then flash to Lawrence, sitting with Allison and Diana in an open fire. Allison is sleeping on him, and he's stroking her hair.

We then flash to Mallick and Brit at a restaurant, talking together.

We then flash to Bobby, and he's holding the hands with his sister at a church.

We then flash to Jason, who's sitting at a nightclub table alone. He takes out a pack of cigarettes and throws the entire pack out in the garbage.

We then flash to Hoffmans dead body at the morgue, and a picture of Dr Hefner is framed on a picture on the wall.

We then flash to John Kramers grave, and next to it is Jills, and next to Jills is Gideon. Sunlight shines onto the graves, and the sky is clear.

THE END

(BAM! That's the end guys, tell me what you think. If you have any questions just mention in the reviews and I'll get back to you. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfiction and I can honestly say it's my favorite that I've written. It's what I think a Saw VIII should be, let alone how the series should have ended, and I hope you all like it. Saw, the greatest horror franchise of all time, may be done, but it can live on in fan-fiction. I have another planned Fan Fiction after this one, it's called 'The Cult Of Jigsaw'. I shall say no more, but tell me what you think of the ending and the fanfic overall.)


End file.
